Christmas Drabbles
by Liliana-chan
Summary: Drabbles of our favorite Fairy Tail Couples. Mt gift to you for Christmas. EverElf Bacana GaLe Gruvia NaLu Jerza
1. Evergreen

**Christmas Drabbles**

**Summary: Drabbles of our favorite Fairy Tail Couples. Mt gift to you for Christmas. EverElf Bacana GaLe Gruvia NaLu Jerza**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 129**

**Evergreen  
**Evergreen loved the color green. And she made sure that Elfman knew. She would deny having feelings for that guy, just as much as he would deny feeling the same. They knew of the feelings of the other. But would never confess. They did not need to. Little things did the job of confessing. Like Evergreen calling Elfman a man, or him calling her a woman. On Christmas she got something special from him. A bouquet of fern. With a note. "A bouquet of fern for my Fairy Queen. Fern are the plants of fairies.". She had to step out the guild to hide her tears of happiness from her friends. She loved him. And he loved her.

_Evergreen – Something that remains perennially fresh, interesting, or well liked. _


	2. Cana

**Christmas Drabbles**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 113**

**Cana  
**Cana grinned. This time she won. Not him. She stuck her tongue out at him and asked what the victor of their small drinking match would win. A perverted grin by Baccus answered her. She blushed but grinned anyway. Ignoring her father's outburst from behind her, she jumped on his lap and kissed him under the mistletoe hanging above them. She knew he seemed like a pervert. But behind closed doors he was a really great guy. He took her see reed plants once. He asked her a certain question there. She answered with yes. So she was his girlfriend. She became it in the reeds.

_Cana – Kana (hebrew) – reed_


	3. Levy

**Christmas Drabbles**

**Summary: Drabbles of our favorite Fairy Tail Couples. Mt gift to you for Christmas. EverElf Bacana GaLe Gruvia NaLu Jerza**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 129**

**Levy  
**Levy did not know if it was too much for Gajeel. She knew that she could be clingy, if she wanted to. Cana had told her that more than once. She knew she loved Gajeel. She also knew that he loved her. He did not say so often, but she knew he was not a man of words. But he would tell her if she got too clingy right? Once did she ask his best friends, if it was too much for the broody male. Both Juvia and Lily had told her, that Gajeel rather enjoyed her clingy self. He loved her for her clingy personality. Not that he would ever say so.

_Levy – levi (hebrew) – clingy_


	4. Juvia

**Christmas Drabbles**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 127**

**Juvia**

Juvia could not deny it. She loved what other people called bad weather, just as much as she loved the sun shine. But this had changed. She remembered hating the rain. Hating the snow. Because she was always the one causing it. But someone showed her the sun. Then she hated the rain even more. Because then she knew how beautiful the sun was. After some time her special person showed her, that together with his ice, she could produce snow. That without snow and rain everything would die. He showed her the joy of dancing in the rain, of making snowmen. He showed her beautiful the rain was. And since she was the rain, he showed her how beautiful she was.

_Juvia – lluvia(spanish) – rain_


	5. Lucy

**Christmas Drabbles**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 114**

**Lucy**

Lucy smiled. Normally when she woke up, and saw him sleeping in her bed, she flipped. She called him names, told him to stop sneaking into her home, and threw him out. But the season would always make her feel peacefully. She studied his sleeping face. It was very near to her own, and she could not help but move up her hand to cup his cheek. With a look outside the window she decided that the two would sleep in today. It was not bright enough, yet. The light did not yet call her out. So she snuggled in closer to him and went back to sleep.

_Lucy – lux (latin) – light_


	6. Erza

**Christmas Drabbles**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 118**

**Erza  
**Erza did not know why people called her Titania. Well of course she knew how the thing started. She was one of the strongest women Fairy Tail had. And she was in a guild with Fairy in the title. So maybe Titania was fitting after all. But she did not feel like a queen. Not when he was not there. She would be lying if she said that she did not love Jellal. She always did. Even when he was influenced by Zeref and Ultear. But without him at her side she felt uneasy. When he was with her she did not even need her loved armor. _Titania (greek) – Titans – Queen of the Fairys (Shakespeare)_


	7. Elfman

**Christmas Drabbles**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 105**

**Elfman  
**Elfman liked his name. It was manly. There was a 'man' in there. That was manly. But that 'Elf' part had always bothered him. He knew it had different meanings. Either it meant a fairy like being. Not manly. Or it could mean "A man from Elbe"... But what Elbe was no one knew. It seems like it is a place from a far away place. But that did not matter. Anymore. Evergreen had once told him, that his name suited her after all so it was allright he guessed.

_Elfman – Elfmann(german) – someone from Elbe_


	8. Bacchus

**Christmas Drabbles**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 101**

**Bacchus  
**Bacchus loved it. He loved alcohol. Beer, vodka, gin, tequila... But whenever he came home and saw his girlfriend lounging on his couch, with a glass of red wine in her hand, he had to say that wine was his favorite liquor. He loved the taste the wine left on her lips. He loved the effect the liquor had on her. He had observed that different alcohol had different effects in her. Wine showed a side in her that he cherished. A seriously loving Cana. He loved her. He loved the wine.

_Bacchus – greek mythology – God of wine_


	9. Gajeel

**Christmas Drabbles**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 87**

**Gajeel  
**Gajeel really had to grin, when he saw it. And he remembered what caused it. It was his nibbling that was the reason for the short bluenette's blush. Well indirectly. His nibbling had caused the purple hickeys on her neck and collarbone. And now Levy desperately tried to hide them. He told her to let it be. That everyone could see who she belonged to. She belonged to none other than him. And she had marks to prove it.

_Gajeel – Kajiru (japanese) – to nibble_


	10. Gray

**Christmas Drabbles  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 90**

**Gray  
**Gray heard a giggle waking him up. He opened his storm gray eyes and looked at his wife. His beautiful bluenette wife, who carressed his black hair. Well it had been black once. But throughout the years his black hair turned gray partly. With his 37 years his hair was tinged gray. His wife loved it. Gray had to admit she looked great with the couple of grays too. It claimed her even more as his. His name was reflected in her hair.

_Gray – gray (old-english) – gray-haired_


	11. Natsu

**Christmas Drabbles  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 111**

**Natsu  
**Natsu loved the summer. He hated the cold. This must be the reason of his and Gray's quarrels, Lucy had once figured. It was not that. Not only that. That was their way of communicating. When they fought, no one would listen, thinking the only words they exchanged were insults. This was the only way he, Gray, and Gajeel were able to speak about their women problems. So he was greatful for that. Because this way he could tell them about his feeling towards a certain blonde. He hated winter. He hated the cold. But that was not the reason he quarreled with Gray.

_Natsu – natsu (japanese) – summer_


	12. Jellal

**Christmas Drabbles**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 118**

**Jellal  
**Jellal felt uneasy. Without Erza it was different. She helped him. Although he did not want her near. It was like that, because that was his way of redemption. But he did not felt brave without her. Like a knight without a weapon. Without a sword or a spear. He was not himself without her. Yes he missed her. He missed her badly. But he knew, he had to stay away for another reason. So he would not corrupt her. He was a searched criminal. She was an angle of justice. Next to her he felt like a caveman with a spear. A brave caveman with a spear.

_Jellal – Gerard (germanic) – spear (ger), brave (hard)_


	13. Urame Fullbuster

**Christmas Drabbles**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 115**

**Gruvia I – Urame  
**When she asked if the name she thought for her firstborn child – a girl – was okay, Gray cried. He did not want to, and he had to say he was happy that no one was there with them. His pride was hurt. But his heart soared. _Urame_. Named after his teacher. _Ur_. Together with the word _Ame_, representing Juvia the name was perfect. For his daughter. No for their daughter. When time had come he held his little child in the arm, calling her his little 'rainchild'. She was perfect. Just like her name, she was perfect, and bound to be a daddy's girl.

_Urame – Ur -Gray's teacher's name; Ame – Rain_


	14. Natu Igneel Dragneel

**Christmas Drabbles**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 126**

**NaLu I – Natu**

Natu Igneel Dragneel was a sunny boy. He loved the sun and the sun seemed to love him. Whenever he smiled the sun went up. He never cried much as a child. He woke his parents up by laughing and giggling. He was the only one, when he was young, to get Urame, Gray's and Juvia's daughter, to stop crying. Later on he was the only one to make her smile. So it was no surprise to many in the guild when they became a couple. Well it was a surprise to their fathers who then had another reason to brawl. But that did not matter to Natu. Because he was happy to be a sun for the raingirl.

_Natu – sun_


	15. Hinagiku Redfox

**Christmas Drabbles**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 131**

**GaLe I – Hinagiku  
**It was a snowy Christmas morning when Gajeel heard it. His daughter had gone on a mission. Without him, Levy, Juvia or any other experienced mage. No Hinagiku went with the Titania's boy. Of course the boy was a good fighter. But was he able to defend his little daisy? The color of daisies is white. And white means innocence. Right? She was his little innocent girl and if something happened to her, the boy would pay. They could not have just taken Lily with them could they? It was no surprise when the enraged father jumped Erza's son, when he came into the guild with Hinagiku. Gajeel had to make the boy pay, the boy that wanted to steal his daisy form him!

_Hinagiku → Daisy_


	16. Yousei Strauss

**Christmas Drabbles**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 138**

**EverEfl I – Yousei  
**When Elfman saw his child all the thoughts about having a manly son, where forgotten. The baby girl he held in his arms was perfect. She was a little fairy. In the eyes of her father she did not need to be manly. Elfman was speechless, as he looked at Evergreen who smiled at him. The huge man spluttered and could not comprehend, that this small being was his daughter. His and Evergreen's daughter. The two of them created this small fairy. There was no discussion about names. Like there was no discussion about Mirajane being the small fairy's godmother, and Freed being the godfather. Many years later no one would call Yousei a daddy's princes.. She was daddy's fairy princess (as his fairy queen was the young girl's mother Evergreen).

_Yousei – Fairy_


	17. Simon Fernandez

**Christmas Drabbles**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 156**

**JErza I – Simon  
**Simon knew the story behind his name. Simon had been a good friend to his parents. But he was killed by Jellal. Who was Simon Fernandez father. When the boy understood the story for the first time, with the age of four, he cried. He sat in the middle of the guild and bawled his eyes out. Until a small girl in his age came to him and held something out to him. A daisy. Simon was thankful to the girl. She cheered him up. He would never stray from her side. He protected her in many situations. Like their first duo mission on a snowy Christmas day. When they stepped back into the guild, Simon heard his father telling Hinagiku's father to stop worrying. For Simon was like the person he was named after: He would always protect the ones he loved.

_Simon – Erza's childhood friend Simon (Fairy Tail – Tower of Heaven arc)_


	18. Akito Alberona

**Christmas Drabbles**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 189**

**BacCana I - Akito  
**Akito was born in summer. This left the question open why to name him after the season of autumn. Theories were that he was begot in autumn. This was partly true, Cana mused, but it was not the reason for her naming her son Akito. No she chose the name, because she loved the name and she and her boyfriend had gotten together in autumn. Akito grew up fast. He got educated in magic by his grandfather. He was able to defend himself. It was funny how something special happened to him each year in autumn. Like he began to crawl with only 3 month in autumn, began to walk and talk a year later, he tarted drinking with 15. He got beaten by a furious Strauss couple, for making Yousei starting to drink a year later in autumn. He got married in autumn 4 years later to the very same Strauss girl. Their child would be born in autumn as well. Yes he really was an autumn child. That was the reason for his mother naming him like this. She saw it in her cards.

_Akito – autumn_


	19. Yukito Alberona

**Christmas Drabbles**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 116**

**BacCana II – Yukito  
**Yukito knew the reason for his name. Yukito meant 'traveler'. This fit to him, he thought. He had traveled with his grandfather, traveled between his parents' guilds, traveled for a pretty blonde girl. Just to bring her roses. He traveled to the sea and back just for her birthday present. He knew that his mother saw him traveling in her cards. He also knew, that his mother knew about his feelings for the blonde Dragon Slayer before he was even aware of her. Yes he was a traveler. But one thing never traveled: His love for his family, for his two guild, and for the blonde prude, as he liked to call her.

_Yukito – Traveler _


	20. Aiko Fernandez

**Christmas Drabbles**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 118**

**JErza II – Aiko  
**Aiko was a girl loved by everyone. By her parents, her guild mates, her friends, the awfully shy guy from Lamia Scale. She did not take the love for granted, and she was thankful for that. But there was one person. Who seemed to detest her. The big brown haired Strauss boy, that always seemed to glower at her. He always pulled her hair, called her names. It took a conversation with the boys' father to figure out the reason for him bullying her. And she was glad to know the reason. Glad not to be detested. And she smiled at him from then on. She was a child of love after all

_Aiko – Child of love_


	21. Yukio Strauss

**Christmas Drabbles**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 124**

**EverElf II – Yukio  
**Yukio's name was chosen by his elder sister. He was named 'child of snow' because winter was his sister's favourite season. He seemed to have a cold personality, Aiko Fernandez once told him. She thought he detested her. But he did not. Really he did not detest her at all. He showed his feelings for the red haired girl through his actions. He had that from his mother, he knew that, She was always glowering at his father, too. Well actually she did glower at everyone excpet for Laxus and Yousei. But that did not matter. She seemed to have a cold personality. A personality which he inherited. His personality was cold, but special, like each and every snowflake.

_Yukio – Child of snow_


	22. Metallos Redfox

**Christmas Drabbles**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 136**

**GaLe II – Metallos  
**Metallos was named after his grandfather Metallicana. Whom the young Dragon Slayer never met. But the named reduced him to his name: A cold, concrete piece of iron. Everyone treated him that way. Like the only thing he ever wanted to do was to fight. Natu and Yukio often pulled him away from an adventure book he was reading just for the sake of fighting. Urame did that, too, but fighting with her brought him the most fun. They were communicating through fists. Metallos' mother once said that the stripper and the flame brain communicated like that, too. Only three persons did not treat him like a piece of iron: his mother, his godmother and Urame's younger sister. They knew that he was not just a piece of iron.

_Metallos- Metallicana – Gajeel's father – metal_


	23. Juliet Layla Dragneel

**Christmas Drabbles**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 147**

**NaLu II – Juliet  
**If there was one story Juliet absolutely loved then the one of 'Romeo&Juliet'. And she was glad to be named after the female protagonist. Some may call her as naive as the girl in the tragedy, but Juliet did not care. Just like the person she was named after, she longed for true love, that she would die for. She would never have thought that it would come to her in another way. She did not picture her prince to be as the son of two certain drunkards. She did not picture him to be her best friend. But the boy made some efforts to get her heart. And just like that Juliet got her own Romeo. Well her Romeo's name was not Romeo. It was Yukito. And they kind of skipped the dying part in the end.

_Juliet – Juliet Capulet (Shakespeare) – youthful, Jove's child_


	24. Amaya Fullbuster

**Christmas Drabbles**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 136**

**GrUvia II – Amaya  
**Amaya was so much like her mother. A water mage, who was able to control the rain with her emotions, blue hair, blue eyes, blue clothes. But she was even shyer than her mother. Maybe the shyness of her mother and the quietness of Amaya's father added up, making her even shyer? Whatever the reason was, she did not dare to stalk Metallos, like she knew her mother had done with her precious Gray-sama. But despite of Amaya's shyness, the bluenette and her crush were always around each other. Amaya was the only one who could end a destroying fight between her sister and Metallos. Amaya loved nothing more than a rainy night. Whenever it rained, Metallos would sneak into Amaya's room and be outside all night. No one ever suspected anything.

_Amaya – rain night_


End file.
